


Yang's Sneeze Attack

by sarahgirl1998



Series: Sneeze Attacks [5]
Category: Yin Yang Yo!
Genre: Bombs, Comedy, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, Gen, Humor, Male Sneezing, Parody, Screenplay/Script Format, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-09-21 14:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9552695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Yang gets a Sneeze Bomb, and Lena tries to save Yang from it.





	

[Yang has gotten a sneeze bomb.]

Yang: A sneeze bomb. Just what I've always wanted.

[The sneeze bomb sniffles, then Lena's voice is heard.]

Lena: Never fear! Lena is here!

[Lena is sitting on top of a hill. She tries to jump down, but tumbles to the ground and we hear a crash as she screams. Yin arrives just as Lena gets up and lifts up her stomach, revealing a belt with switches and buttons on it. She presses a button, causing a sneeze-bomb-catcher, which is actually a bell, to come out and trap Yang under itself.]

Yang: Hey! What are you trying to do?!

[The sneeze bomb explodes under the sneeze-bomb-catcher, which suddenly shakes. Due to the effects of the bomb, Yang begins to inhale to sneeze.]

Yang: Ah, ah...

[Yin realizes what is about to happen and runs away from the scene, while Lena, completely clueless, stays where she is. The sneeze-bomb-catcher suddenly gets smaller, and when Lena tries to inspect it...]

Yang: Ah... CHOO!!!

[The screen shakes as Yang releases a huge sneeze, which blows the sneeze-bomb-catcher away, revealing a crater - which Yang is inside of - where it was, and knocks Lena off-camera. Then the crater shakes as Yang sneezes three more times.]

Yang: AH-CHOO! AH-CHOO! AH... CHOO!

[Yin and Lena cautiously return to the scene to investigate the crater, but right when they get close enough...]

Yang: AH-CHOO!

[Yang sneezes again, causing Yin and Lena to cringe. Yin decides to help Yang out of the crater.]

Yin: I'll help you, Yang.

[Yang nearly gets pulled out, but sneezes again.]

Yang: AH-CHOO!

[Lena plugs her ears to keep from hearing the sneeze. Then Yang looks at her in irritation.]

Lena: [trying to be innocent] I guess my sneeze-bomb-catcher went a... little off-course.

Yang: [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! A little off-course?! Are you a... [sneezes again] AH-CHOO! ...schmo or what?

**"Okay, why did Lena have the role of the character who ruins everything?" Meowth asked.**

**"I guess they ran out of available characters," Lumpy said. "I think it's also because they didn't want to make it a crossover, either."**

**"That has to be the stupidest excuse I've ever heard," Meowth said, referring to the second thing that Lumpy had told him rather than the first one. "Heck, it's even worse than the one that led to the show itself!"**

THE END


End file.
